Protection: Part 1:
by CassidyRachel
Summary: Melanie Duke comes back to Hazzard after 4 years to reconnect with her brother, Luke, and to tell them that Jason Steele is back, Please R&R, I want to hear your thoughts, and opinions, IT'S COMPLETED!


_**Author's Note: On the Dukes of Hazzard: Melanie Duke, Luke's Sister, comes back to Hazzard County, to reconnect with her brother, but also to stop Jason Steele from killing him, and Bo? Will she and Luke ever get over their issues, and will she be successful taking Steele on in a fair fight? Stay Tuned, Y'all, It's a real Humdinger! Tissue Warning: Someone is going to die! **_

Protection: Part 1:

It's a hot day in Hazzard County, Georgia, and the Duke Boys and their cousin, Daisy finished their chores and headed for the pond in the back of their farm for a nice swim that afternoon, and their uncle, Jesse Duke was inside resting after the wonderful lunch that Daisy made for all of them.

Meanwhile, Melanie Duke, Luke's sister, is a beautiful Dark Haired, Blue Sapphire Eyed girl; she is like her brother, through and through. She is on her way to Hazzard to see her family, and she wants to reconnect with her brother, Luke, and she wants to resolve the issues that is between them, and she wants to tell her family she is a F.B.I. Agent, and that she is quitting them, and work as the Sheriff for Hazzard County, and she got a letter from Rosco, announcing his retirement, and she is on her way to meet him, but she is also on her way to warn her family that Jason Steele broke out of jail, and****is after Bo and Luke.

Jesse woke up, showered and changed, he got some Lemonade, and Cookies, and he was excited when he got Melanie's letter, and he knew that Bo and Daisy are excited to see their cousin again, but he is not sure about Luke, and he heard them coming in, and smiled, as he heard them laughing, and going upstairs to shower and change, and he sighed, and thought to himself, **_"It's gonna turn ugly as soon as that girl steps her foot inside here"_**, and he went back to organizing everything for Melanie's visit.

Jason Steele, and his partner, Dawson made it to Hazzard County, and checked into the Motel, he got all the supplies ready that he is gonna need to get Bo and Luke, dead or alive, and Dawson said, "What if your plan doesn't work, Steele, they are smart, and they outsmarted us the last time we battled with them", and Steele smiled, and said, "If it doesn't, we take something that is precious to them, and we keep on doing it, until they give up, and they are dead", and Dawson said, "Yes, Sir", and he went to wash up, and so did Jason, and they went to the nearby Diner for an early dinner.

Melanie met with Rosco, and he gave her a warm hug, and he and she exchanged pleasantries, and then they got down to business, and he said, "Would you give me until the end of the week for me to sort out a couple of things before we make the announcement?" and Melanie smiled, and said, "Sure, I will be here for awhile, Rosco", and he smiled, and nodded, and walked her out, and she headed for her family's farm.

Jesse went to see his nephews, and nieces in the Living Room, and he made the announcement, "Melanie is coming home for a visit, and she is gonna want to explain what happened to her the last 4 years", and Daisy said, "I am so happy, Uncle Jesse, it's like having a sister coming home", and Bo said, "Our family will be completed", and Luke was angry, and Jesse saw this, and sighed, he said, "Luke, What you do think of this news?" and Luke said angrily exclaiming, **_"I think that this stinks, I hate the idea of her coming home, and we have to cut her some slack, she wasn't there when you almost died, when you had the bad case of the flu, I don't want her here!" _**and Jesse was surprised by his nephew's outburst, and said exclaiming, **_"I want you to be polite and pleasant to her, Lucas, I don't want fighting, so help me, God, I will take the switch to you, She is a Duke, and that's final, You understand me!"_**, and Luke said calmly, "Yes, Sir", and he went outside for awhile to cool off.

Melanie came to the farm, and she and her family greeted each other, and then they sat down in the Living Room for some Lemonade, and Cookies, and then she saw her brother, and said, "Luke", and he replied, "Melanie", and they all had a pleasant conversation, and then Luke remained calm, and said, "What the hell happened, Sis? Where were you in the past 4 years?" and Melanie knew it was truth time, and she sighed, and said, "I was training with the F.B.I. in Colorado", and the other Dukes were in shock.

At that time, Jason and Dawson got back from their early dinner, and then Dawson went to relax for awhile, and Jason was playing Darts, and on the board, he had a picture of Bo and Luke smiling, and they were sitting on the "General Lee", and Jason grunted, and threw a dart in the center, and thought to himself, **_"I am gonna get you, Suckers!"_** and he continued to do that for awhile.

Melanie retold her story, and she was crying about leaving them, and she apologized to her uncle, and Luke, and she explained how the 1st four years she couldn't have contact with the outside world, and how she read about her family in the newspapers, and she wanted to come home when she heard about the dangers that her family was in, but she wasn't done with her training, and after that, she apologized once more, this time to Luke, and he forgave her, and they hugged, and he whispered exclaiming into her ear, **_"Welcome Home, Baby, Welcome Home!"_**,****and she just held on to him, and the rest of the Dukes joined in, and then they composed themselves, Luke said, "Only, If it's a short while", and then she said, "Jason Steele and his associate, Dawson, broke out of jail, I am here to warn you that he is coming back after you, and Bo, so please watch your backs, and let me protect you", and Luke said with a smile, "OK, Sis, You got it" and Bo said with an equal smile, "We can use all the help we can get, Sweetheart", and she was glad that they agreed to protection, and she can protect her family better.

Steele went to the Newspaper in Atlanta, and went down to Archives, and did some research on the Dukes, he decided not to go after the boys, but to go after Rosco, and then kill him, and if that doesn't work, he will go after Daisy, and that would bring the boys out, cause he knew how much that they care about her, and he decided a bombing at _**"The Boar's Nest"** _would be first, and then run her off the road, and have her be laid up in the hospital, and not interfere with his plan of capturing Bo and Luke, then killed them too, and then head off to Mexico to hide out.

Late that night, Rosco was making himself some Beef Stew, and he fed Flash her dinner, and he said to his faithful hound, "Now, Please be good, Velvet Ears, or no Doggie Yum-Yums", and the old Hound Dog barked like she understood her Master, and Rosco went back to preparing his dinner, and he has no idea that he is going to die that night by Jason Steele.

Melanie talked her family into a wonderful dinner that night in Atlanta, at a place that is the best in town for Steak, and the rest of the Dukes agreed, and she said with a smile, "Bring, Cooter, I've been dying to see him since I came back into town", and Daisy said, "I will call him on the C.B.", and she made the call, and filled him in, and she came back with a smile, "He will meet us here", and everyone went to get ready.

Jason cut the wire of the Alarm System that is connected to Rosco's house, and he smiled, and said to himself, "This is too easy", and he went to knock over some Garbage Cans, and Rosco came out in a hurry with Flash, and Jason said, "Hello, Coltrane", and Rosco gasped at the sight of Steele, and said exclaiming, **_"You!"_** and Jason said, "Now, You won't be able to send me to Atlanta Prison again", and he grunted as he threw the knife into Rosco's Stomach, and the elderly Sheriff, and Commissioner went down, and Jason left with a smile, and Flash was barking like crazy, and doing it nonstop.

Cooter got to the Duke Farm in no time flat, and Melanie told them about a Honky-Tonk, called **_"Tall Cotton"_**, and everyone thought it sounded good, and they all went into the "General Lee", and drove off to their destination, and they had a wonderful evening of fun, and dancing, there was no worries around that night, and that made the Dukes very happy at that moment.

Enos went over to see if Rosco needs help with the packing up of his office, and he saw that the door was open, and there was no sign of Rosco, or Flash, and that Beef Stew was overflowing and Bubbling, and he went to touch the handle, and he muttered, "Possum on a Gum bush!" and he took a towel, and got the pot off by the handle and put it in the sink, and he called out, **_"Rosco!"_** and he waited for an answer, and he didn't get one, he took out his gun, and walked slowly to the Back door, and he called out once more, **_"Sheriff Coltrane, Where are you!"_**, and he edged his way outside and gasped at the sight before him in the Driveway, Rosco was laying on the ground in a pool of his own blood, and he was unconscious, and Flash made a sad sound, as she was licking his pale face, and Enos went over to Rosco's Pickup Truck, and got on the C.B. to call for help, and Lulu.

"Is someone out here? Does someone have his or her ears on? Sheriff Rosco is hurt, I repeat, he is hurt, I need an Ambulance here fast, please hurry!" Enos said pleadingly, and he dropped the radio, and began what ever process there is to save Rosco, but he knew he was too late, but he had to do something, and he wasn't satisfied with the results, he is getting, he ran to the C.B. once again, and he said pleading, **_"Someone, Please, please help me!"_** and he did everything he could, but he knew that his beloved friend and boss is dead, and he cried, as he hugged Flash, and then he heard the C.B. crackled to life, and Luke's voice came on saying this.

"**_Enos, Pal, the Ambulance is coming, hang on, we are on the way, we're gone!"_** and Enos was grateful to hear a familiar voice, and a moment later, the Paramedics came, and the Coroner came, and they made their notes, and loaded up Rosco into the Hearse, and Daisy comforted Enos, and he suddenly remembered Lulu, and said exclaiming, **_"Oh my god, Lulu, Someone has to tell Lulu about Rosco being dead!"_** and he cried harder against Daisy, and she said soothingly, "Sugar, We can take care of that, Can't we, Bo?", and Bo said, "No problem, We will make sure she knows, and he, Daisy, Luke, and Melanie was silent, and Jesse knew what that meant, and he asked as Enos was leaving for the Hospital, "What are you going to do?", and Luke said, "We are gonna flush the bastard out, and send him back to the Hell he came from", and the others agreed with that motion, and Jesse said in a commanding tone, as they left, **_"Be careful, I don't want to lose you too!"_**, and they replied in unison exclaiming, **_"Yes, Sir!"_**, and they went to see Lulu, Jesse went to be with Enos, in this difficult time.

Lulu was at home, she came back from a wonderful trip to Arizona, and her doorbell rang, and she was surprised to see the Dukes, and she exclaimed happily, _**"Oh my Lord, Come on in, it's nice to see you all!"** _and she lead them into the Living Room, and indicated to the Couch for them to sit on, and then she sat down in her late husband's favorite chair, and gave them her full attention.

Meanwhile Jason went back to the Motel, and told Dawson that everything is going according to plan, and Dawson was glad to hear it, and he said, "Once we get the Duke Boys the better off we will be, and get our money and get the hell out of Georgia", and Jason said in agreement, "You got that right, this is Weirdville U.S.A". and they went to celebrate with drinks at **_"Tall Cotton"_**, and they got another Hotel Room in Atlanta, and headed back for Hazzard the next morning.

End of: Protection: Part 1:

**_Balladeer: Is Bo and Luke going to survive Steele for the 2nd time, Will Steele be successful on get Bo and Luke? Can Melanie help out her brother, and cousin, and will Rosco's death be avenged? Is everything going to go back to normal in Hazzard County? Find out, and stick around for the 2nd part of: Protection, Y'all! _**


End file.
